


Её личный демон

by KisVani



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Minor Alastor/Charlie Magne, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Вэгги осточертел Аластор, но она не может никуда от него спрятаться.
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Kudos: 3





	Её личный демон

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Her personal demon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803422) by [PrincessValium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessValium/pseuds/PrincessValium). 



У Вэгги была проблема. У проблемы были красные волосы, рога, голос, звучащий словно из старого радио, и широкая ухмылка.  
Аластор был буквально везде, куда бы ни пошла Вэгги.  
Он сидел в баре и отвлекал Хаска.  
Он давал советы Энджелу на кухне.  
Он шел по коридору и весело болтая с Ниффти.  
Он прогуливался по саду.  
Он обсуждал что-то с Чарли в ее кабинете.  
Вэгги опасалась увидеть его за дверцей душа.  
Вечером, в кровати с Чарли, Вэгги наконец выдохнула спокойно. Можно хоть на минуту отвлечься от навязчивого присутствия Радио-Демона. Чарли восхитительно двигалась на ее пальцах, прикусывала губу, сжималась…  
— О… Аластор, — выдохнула Чарли, кончая.  
Вэгги в шоке уставилась на нее. Чарли открыла глаза и виновато посмотрела на Вэгги.  
— Что ты сказала? — спросила та.  
— Это не то, что ты подумала, — быстро ответила Чарли, скатываясь с нее и укладываясь рядом.  
— То есть ты не фантазировала о Радио-Демоне во время секса со мной?  
— Ну… — пробормотала Чарли. — Не совсем фантазировала. Просто я часто о нем думаю, а еще говорят, что у него в аду не было секса. Так что это у меня просто ассоциации…  
Вэгги бессильно заорала в подушку.


End file.
